


Not Your Baby

by park_jimins



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, put the rape/non-con tag just in case even though it is just attempted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park_jimins/pseuds/park_jimins
Summary: “I’m not your baby and I’m not interested, I’ve told you more than once."Or Yuchan goes to a party with his boyfriend, Donghun, and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Original Male Character(s), One Sided Kang Yuchan | Chan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Not Your Baby

Time didn’t always feel like it moved this slowly but sitting for nearly three hours in a lecture hall and listening to a lecturer drone on about something he had longed stopped paying attention to was hell for Yuchan. Especially given he knew his boyfriend, Donghun, was waiting for him to finish and time spent with him was obviously a lot more valued.

Yuchan spent what seemed like an eternity clockwatching, waiting very impatiently for the clock hands to move and just begging them to go faster. Once the lecturer finally wrapped up, the black-haired male packed away his things quickly and went to move out of his seating row when he was stopped by the person next to him taking their time putting their things away.

“Sungmin, can you please move faster?” Yuchan asked, already annoyed at even having to look at the other.

Sungmin was Yuchan’s biggest annoyance at university. He was in some of his lectures, sat next to Yuchan whenever he could and liked to bother him despite telling him numerous times that he was dating Donghun.

The man just couldn’t, or wouldn’t, take the very obvious hint.

Admittedly, Sungmin had been relatively quiet throughout the lecture and whilst Yuchan appreciated that at least, that didn’t mean he wanted to talk to him now. Yuchan didn’t care to interact with him outside of the bare minimum.

Sungmin looked up at Yuchan smiling before he stopped putting his things away all together, “Why are you in such a hurry? Meeting your boyfriend?” He teased and seemed amused by the fact Yuchan didn’t answer before then asking, “So, you going to the party later?”

Yuchan almost groaned, looking behind him to see a queue forming to get out from the other side of the seating row as everyone was trying to leave at the same time. Turning back around and folding his arms over his chest, Yuchan replied dryly, “None of your business.”

“I’m hurt, you’re always so cold.” Sungmin placed his hand on his chest in mock pain, “But I wasn’t planning on going, that is unless you are?” He finally stood up.

Looking up at him, Yuchan frowned, “I wasn’t, certainly wouldn’t be if you were anyway,”

Sungmin seemed to find at amusing if his laugh was any indication, “Can’t believe you’re cute and funny, what’s a guy gotta do to have you?”

Feeling uncomfortable at the comment, Yuchan bristled a little, “I have a boyfriend, and you’re not Donghun so maybe there’s a start.”

Now that Sungmin was stood up, Yuchan took the opportunity and squeezed passed him, refusing to look at the other as he did so. He left the room quickly.

The annoyance Yuchan felt from the conversation must have been evident on his face because as he stepped out of the room and caught sight of his boyfriend leaning against a nearby wall waiting for him, Yuchan noticed how his expression turned from a smile into once of concern.

“Why do you look so grumpy? What’s up?” Donghun asked as soon as the younger reached him.

Yuchan shook his head, “Just some annoying guy, somehow can’t take the hint about me having a boyfriend.” He answered, sighing before moving to wrap his arms around Donghun’s neck, “How he thinks he has anything on you, I don’t know.”

Smiling at the comment, Donghun jokingly asked, “You want me to beat him up for you? Show him I’m scary?”

Yuchan laughed, the image of Donghun trying to beat someone up was funny to him, “Like you could beat someone up.”

Donghun opened his mouth a little, attempting to look like he was offened, “Hey! I could try, especially if it’s for you.”

Continuing to smile at him, Yuchan said, “Well, whilst I appreciate the gesture, I would appreciate more if you kissed me.”

“Hm, I think that can be arranged.” Donghun grinned before leaning in to press his lips to Yuchan’s, hands moving to rest on the younger’s hips as he brought him closer.

Pulling away, Yuchan took hold of his boyfriend’s hand and started them walking out of the building. His intention was to go home and relax for a little bit before they inevitably ended up going to the party Sungmin had mentioned as their friend Byeongkwan had been pestering them about it for days. Neither were against going to parties, they just weren’t familiar with the person hosting and likely most of the people going.

“You wanna head straight home?” Yuchan asked as they left the building, having to make the decision now whether to go home or maybe go and get something from the local café.

Donghun hummed in confirmation, “Yeah, gives us more time to relax and get ready if you still wanted to go to that party? I know Kwan wants us to go.”

“We can go, we can have fun together anyway.” Yuchan smiled, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand tighter.

“I think you’re right, plus it’s nice to see you dress up.” Donghun laughed when Yuchan hit his arm, “You can’t hit me for telling the truth! And don’t say you don’t enjoy seeing me wear nice clothes and all that.”

_Well, he wasn’t wrong actually._

\--------------

“Are you sure I look okay?” Yuchan asked, looking at his boyfriend in the mirror before moving his eyes to his outfit again.

Almost scoffing, Donghun moved closer before wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist, “You must know you look good, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you you’re stunning.” He pressed a soft kiss to Yuchan’s dark hair whilst Yuchan looked at himself in the mirror again.

The crop top and jacket combo with some makeup wasn’t something he felt uncomfortable with, but it wasn’t something he normally wore to a party with friends, and he was worried it would look too much for the setting despite Donghun’s reassurances.

_But I do look good._

Turning around in Donghun’s arms, Yuchan brought his hands up to cup his cheeks, smiling as he looked at his boyfriend, “You’re one to talk, but I will cry if you even think about cutting your hair.” He joked, even though he did love the fact Donghun had grown his hair out a bit. The small ponytail look he could do now was beautiful.

“I’m gonna start thinking you like my hair more than me at this rate.” Donghun laughed, and Yuchan shook his head.

“Never.” The younger said, before leaning in to kiss him. Yuchan felt a sense of contentment take over despite the almost whine he let out when Donghun pulled away from him far too quickly for his liking.

Donghun took hold of Yuchan’s hand, “Come on, if we don’t get there soon Byeongkwan is gonna start pestering us about where we are.” Yuchan let him lead them outside their flat, Donghun only letting go of his hand to text their friends that they were on the way, although they were likely already there and getting drunk by now.

The walk to the party didn’t take too long since they didn’t live particularly far away from the house in which it was located at, close by to most other university housing. It wasn’t by any means late by the time the two arrived, but it was clear the party had begun early for some people as more than a handful already looked completely gone. Thankfully, their friends were not.

“Hey, you’re here!” Someone shouted pretty much as soon as the couple walked through the door, Byeongkwan coming right up to them with Sehyoon trailing behind him. “I thought you’d somehow gotten lost, we’ve been here for a while, I’m pretty sure Jun is already drunk,” He motioned towards the room next to us where Jun was dancing with a group of people, hair slightly messed up and face red.

“We best start trying to catch up with you guys then.” Yuchan took hold of Donghun’s arm, “We’ll go get some drunks.”

Nodding, Byeongkwan moved to take hold of Sehyoon’s hand, already turning away from the couple as he said, “Okay! We’ll be in the back garden if you want us, it’s getting a bit warm in here.”

With that, the pair of them slipped off, leaving Donghun and Yuchan alone to navigate their way to the kitchen where the drinks were. The music only got louder the further into the house they went. There were a lot more people than Yuchan had been anticipating, the house feeling crowded and he almost lost his grip on his boyfriend numerous times as they tried to slip through groups of people they barely recognised.

Once both of them were in the kitchen, Yuchan puffed out a breath, “Well, that was a bit hectic.” He said, immediately grabbing two of the plastic cups before browsing the various bottles of alcohol sat on the counters.

Donghun nodded, “I can see why Kwan wanted to go outside, but Jun certainly seems to be having a good time.” He smiled, teasing their friend despite the fact he wasn’t there to hear it.

After both of their drinks were poured, Donghun asked, “So, wanna heard where Jun is?”

Nodding to agree, Donghun took hold of Yuchan’s hand and led them back to the room where they had seen Jun dancing. The route was just as crowded on the way back but now there was an added bonus of almost spilling their drinks multiple times as people bumped into them and jostled the cups. Yuchan breathed out another poof of air as they made it into the large living room area, feeling ready to finally begin the night and he started by practically chugging half his drink.

“Hey, slow down.” Donghun laughed, “We literally just got here.”

“And everyone else is already at least tipsy, I feel left out.” Yuchan said, pouting at Donghun which earned another laugh in response.

Tugging Yuchan closer, Donghun wrapped his free arm around the younger’s waist and pulled them further into the room, mingling and starting to dance with the crowd of people in the space. He leaned in close to Yuchan’s ear, “Okay, let’s have some fun then.”

The pair spent the course of the next hour or so in a similar fashion but with the addition of making multiple trips back and forth to the kitchen to fetch drinks and Yuchan was starting to feel like his head was getting a little fuzzy as the effects of the alcohol finally started to kick in.

Donghun was practically glued to Yuchan, his hands barely leaving the younger’s bare waist as they danced, which was also beneficial when Yuchan started to stumble around a little more.

“I think we’re drinking too fast.” The elder commented with a slight hint of amusement in his tone after Yuchan pretty much fell into him when someone lightly knocked into him from behind, “We can go outside for a little bit if you want?”

Yuchan was about to answer with a ‘no’ when someone shouted from behind him, “Donghun! Hey, I didn’t think you were coming.”

Turning around, he saw two people approaching, Jisung and _Sungmin,_ both looking tipsy. Jisung and Donghun were university friends, they shared most of their lectures with each other and Yuchan had met him on multiple occasions now, but it appeared he was friends with Sungmin. Yuchan would prefer to avoid the other at all costs, and with the way he was looking at Yuchan now, he certainly wasn’t in the mood to deal with that tonight.

“Jisung, hey!” Donghun greeted his friend, pulling him in for a quick hug before returning to Yuchan’s side, the hand not holding his drink making its way back around his boyfriend’s waist. “I didn’t think parties were your scene otherwise I would have asked about you coming.”

Laughing, Jisung nodded, “Yeah they’re not, but Sungmin wanted to come and I felt bad if he was friendless you know?” He motioned towards his friend and Yuchan looked at Sungmin to see that he was already looking at him, his mouth opening a little bit as he caught sight of Yuchan’s midriff.

Immediately feeling uncomfortable, Yuchan pulled his jacket tight around himself and interrupted Donghun as he started to reply back to Jisung, “I’m feeling a bit hot in here, I’m gonna go get another drink and meet Kwan outside, I’ll wait for you out there.”

Turning to look at him, Donghun looked slightly concerned for a moment, his hold on Yuchan’s waist tightening a little before the younger smiled and pressed his lips to Donghun’s, his grip relaxing at that.

“Talk to your friend, I’ll see you in a bit.” Yuchan said before giving him another quick kiss.

“Alright baby, I promise I won’t be too long so don’t get too drunk without me.” Donghun smiled, giving the younger’s waist one last squeeze before letting go and letting him start making his way out of the room.

Yuchan didn’t know Sungmin was going to be here, in fact he told him that he wasn’t going to be. If Yuchan had known that he was lying, he would have suggested to Donghun that they didn’t come tonight. Yuchan had been to other parties with Sungmin in attendance before, and he had spent the entire time trying to avoid him when Donghun wasn’t around because Sungmin would always try to talk to him or ask him to dance, only leaving him alone when he could see Donghun coming back. It may sound relatively harmless, but Yuchan didn’t exactly want to give Sungmin any sort of reason for thinking he wanted to interact with him in any capacity.

Squeezing his way past people and stumbling here and there, Yuchan finally made it back to the kitchen and started pouring himself another drink. He didn’t notice someone coming in behind him and when he felt a hand on his waist, he just assumed it was Donghun.

“Hey, I said you could talk to your frie-” The words died in his mouth as he turned around, discovering that it wasn’t Donghun who had decided to sneak up behind him, it was Sungmin.

Yuchan stared at the taller male for a few seconds before attempting to move away, but Sungmin placed his other hand on the counter next to him to stop him from leaving.

“Are you avoiding me?” Sungmin asked.

Amused by the question because Yuchan thought the answer would be obvious, he went to laugh but stopped when Sungmin frowned, “You’re serious?” The taller nodded in response. “Well, yes I am if you want me to be honest about it.” Yuchan answered, placing his hand on Sungmin’s arm to push it so that he wasn’t touching his waist anymore but instead of taking the hint, Sungmin suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t do that, come on.” Sungmin basically whined and Yuchan scrunched his face up, feeling uncomfortable again, “Donghun isn’t here, you don’t have to be so cold.” He said, his eyes travelling down and then back up Yuchan’s body, making him feel a bit ill.

Sober or not, Yuchan was not in the mood to be having this conversation, especially with someone like Sungmin.

“I’m not doing this with you so why don’t you get lost?” Yuchan snapped, not wanting to deal with this tonight, or ever for that matter.

Moving his hand from Yuchan’s wrist, Sungmin attempted to touch the younger’s cheek, but Yuchan knocked it away which only made Sungmin laugh, “Come on baby, don’t be like that.”

“I’m not your baby and I’m not interested, I’ve told you more than once, now if you’ll excuse me.” Yuchan attempted to move away from the counter and away from Sungmin, wanting to either go outside to his friend or back to Donghun but Sungmin had other ideas.

Grabbing his arm, Sungmin stopped Yuchan from getting very far and the younger was suddenly harshly pressed up against the counter. Fear was starting to creep in as Yuchan looked up at Sungmin, feeling intimidated for the first time by the fact he was bigger than him and worried about the fact he looked angry,

“I didn’t say you could leave.” Sungmin practically growled.

“Get off me, Sungmin.” Yuchan tried pulling himself from the bruising hold but found it useless and the kitchen area was too quiet for anyone to notice what was going on or everyone was too drunk, “Let go of me.”

Chuckling, Sungmin leaned in close and Yuchan flinched as far away as he could, Sungmin’s hot breath now against his ear had him shivering in disgust, “I want to have some fun.”

Yuchan barely had time to react before he was being tugged out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. He found it hard in his less than sober state to try and pull Sungmin off him and the crowd of people in the house seemed to provide enough cover for the taller to essentially drag his stumbling form upstairs and into the closest bedroom. Yuchan’s pleas for help falling on deaf ears or drowned out by the music.

Sungmin shoved Yuchan once they were in the room and the younger stumbled towards the bed and ended up landing on it before whipping around to face the other. Standing in front of the now closed door, Sungmin just smiled whilst Yuchan’s heart was beating loudly in his chest, panic threatening to take over.

“Let me out or I’ll yell.” He threatened, not really knowing what else to do in that moment.

Laughing once again, Sungmin didn’t move as he said, “No one’s gonna hear you, and you could’ve yelled at any time up until now but you didn’t, I think that’s your way of saying you want this really but you’re just playing hard to get.”

“I mean it, Sungmin.” Yuchan threatened once more and when he didn’t move from the door for a second time, Yuchan decided just to risk it, “Someone help me! Please he-” He shouted but was cut off when Sungmin lunged at him and knocked him down so he was lying on the bed, Sungmin’s body now straddling his as a hand was pressed over his mouth and body pinned down.

Struggling with him, Yuchan did his best to push Sungmin off but he held tight. Sungmin’s pressed his face into Yuchan’s neck, his lips touching the skin as he used his free hand to start making its way up and down Yuchan’s already half exposed upper body.

“Can’t believe you wore this outfit and thought you could just ignore me.” He said when he pulled his face from Yuchan’s neck, smiling at the red marks already forming on the skin, “God you really are fucking gorgeous.” His hand trailed lower, reaching to start trying to undo Yuchan’s pants and that’s when panic really set in, and Yuchan did the only think he could think to do and bit Sungmin’s hand.

“Ow! You little bitch!” Sungmin yelled and Yuchan used the distraction to shove him off and tried running for the door, but Sungmin recovered quickly and grabbed hold of Yuchan’s wrist before he could make it more than two steps.

“No, get off!” Yuchan protested as he was pulled back towards Sungmin, the other pulling him hard enough that he stumbled and landed on the bed again, but this time face down. Sungmin made quick work of grabbing both of Yuchan’s wrists, pinning them to his back before leaning back down close to Yuchan’s ear.

His hot breath tickled Yuchan’s ear again and tears suddenly pricked his eyes at the disgusting sensation and the fear of what was going to happen, “You’re going to shut and take this before I have to get viole-” Sungmin started but was cut off when the door opened.

“Please help!” Yuchan cried.

It was barely a few moments before Sungmin was being pulled off Yuchan and he was quick to move, scrambling against the headboard as he looked at what was happening now in front of him. Yuchan felt his heart leap in his chest when he saw it was Donghun.

His boyfriend landed a solid punch to Sungmin’s face and then brought his knee up to his gut, “What the hell?!” Sungmin exclaimed despite sounding winded and clutching his stomach tightly.

“He told you to get off.” Donghun spat as he kneed Sungmin’s stomach a few more times, watching as he collapsed to the floor and groaned.

“We were just having some fun.” Sungmin tried to argue.

Kicking him once more, Donghun growled out, “Sure sounds like fun to force yourself on people, you sick fuck.”

Donghun was angry, beyond angry actually. How dare he try and assault his boyfriend and then try and claim it was just having some fun.

His anger only increased when Sungmin smiled, “You let him walk around like that and expect people not to try anything?” Donghun took some pleasure in seeing the smile quickly wiped from his face when he received another kick.

Reaching down to grab Sungmin by the collar, Donghun punched him again before he started to spit out, “How fucking dare you! You’re lucky I don’t just ki-” Yuchan cut him off, not being able to stand watching his boyfriend act so violently even if it was to protect him.

“Donghun, Donghun please stop.” He begged, his voice wavering as he tried to hold in a sob, “I need you.”

Those words were enough for Donghun to be off Sungmin like a shot, Yuchan and his needs obviously more important to him. He sat on the bed in front of Yuchan for a moment, allowing the younger to latch onto him as he finally let out a sob.

Wrapping one arm around Yuchan’s waist tightly, he brought his hand up to cup his cheek, tilting the younger’s face so he was looking at him. The tears were obvious, and his cheeks were a little red, but Donghun was glad to see he looked uninjured physically in that regard at least.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Donghun’s voice was gentle as he stood up, bringing Yuchan with him and letting his boyfriend curl into him as much as possible as he led them from the room. Sungmin still on the floor.

Seeing a girl stood in the doorway was jarring for Yuchan and he felt slightly humiliated at the fact someone else other than Donghun was seeing him in this state and that she was also aware of what just happened.

“There’s a free bedroom at the end of the hallway with an ensuite if you want to get cleaned up in there, I’ll get someone to help deal with him.” She pointed towards Sungmin.

Shaking his head, Yuchan requested, “I wanna go outside, please I-I can’t be in here.”

Donghun thanked the girl before pressing a kiss to Yuchan’s head and leaning in a little closer to his ear so he could speak softly to him, “It’s okay, we’ll go outside, you’re okay.” He reassured, doing his best to shield Yuchan as they made their way out of the house as a few people had started to take notice of the fact something was wrong.

Once outside, Donghun sat Yuchan on the steps to the house and moved to crouch in front of him, resting his hands gently across Yuchan’s cheeks and wiping the tears away. He took the opportunity to check around his face again for injury and felt a spike of anger when he caught sight of the marks on Yuchan’s neck.

_They won’t last, it’s okay, just focus on Yuchan._

“Are you okay?” Donghun asked, trying to distract himself before realising, “Wait, stupid question.”

Sniffling, Yuchan nodded and said, “I-I’m okay.”

Donghun’s expression saddened, “You don’t have to say that, but what happened? I went to go outside, and that girl stopped me and said she saw you going upstairs with Sungmin but you looked like you were struggling.”

The panic of the girl’s face had immediately set Donghun off, she seemed to have been trying to find him and he barely let her finish explaining what she saw before Donghun had raced up the stairs. Hearing Yuchan’s cry on the other side of the door was all he needed to barge in there and there was no way of explaining just how angry he had felt seeing Sungmin on top of his boyfriend who was calling for help.

“I-I went to the kitchen to get a drink and he came up behind me and I thought it was you for a second but he started bothering me, I thought he’d take the hint and go away but he didn’t and he pulled me upstairs and I-I tried getting him off I-I swear I-I-” Yuchan cut his explanation off when he suddenly let out another sob, feeling incredibly overwhelmed in that moment when the reality of what Sungmin just tried to do hit him.

Donghun was quick to pull him close, gently shushing him as he rested his head on top of Yuchan’s, brushing a hand through his hair gently to try and comfort him, “It’s alright, baby, it’s alright, you’re safe now.”

He let Yuchan cry as much as he needed, he waited for Yuchan to calm down on his own and when he was ready, he pulled back from Donghun, the elder’s hands coming up to cup his cheeks again to wipe the stray tears.

Donghun felt guilty as he looked at his boyfriend, the hurt still evident, “I should’ve been more suspicious when he left, I saw how he looked at you, but I didn’t think he would do anything like this.” And it was true, he had seen the way Sungmin’s eyes had trailed after Yuchan after he said he was going outside and he had immediately acted stand offish with the other, which is why he thought Sungmin had left shortly after. He didn’t think he was going to try and assault his boyfriend.

“Wait, is he the one who has been bothering you at uni?” He suddenly asked, realisation dawning on him and only serving to make him feel worse when Yuchan nodded, “God, I am so stupid I didn’t realise it was him and now you’re hurt.”

Yuchan stopped him before he could spiral too far, “It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known that, and he was with your friend so why would you assume there was something up?”

“It’s not your fault either.” Donghun was quick to reply.

Nodding, Yuchan agreed, “I know, I left because I don’t like being near him, I didn’t think he would try anything.”

“Has he been bothering you badly?” Donghun asked, “We can try getting him removed from your uni classes, I’m sure someone else saw him harassing you in your lectures, and now with this…there’s no way they’d let him be near you.”

Honestly, Yuchan hadn’t even thought about university, but there was no way after tonight that he was sitting in a lecture hall or anywhere for that matter that had Sungmin in the vicinity.

“People have asked me about him, and I already asked my lecturer to not put him in groups with me, so they’ll probably understand if I ask to move which lecture set I’m in.” Yuchan replied and Donghun immediately felt a little more relaxed upon hearing that, obviously not wanting Yuchan to have to see Sungmin again.

“Good, because if he comes near you again, I’ll probably break his nose or something.” Donghun frowned.

Smiling a little at that, Yuchan joked, “You look hot when you’re fighting though.” Trying to lighten to mood.

Donghun let out a surprised laugh but genuine nonetheless, “I can’t believe you’re joking already.” He was glad it seemed Yuchan was starting to feel a little more at ease now, enough to be making jokes despite what had happened.

The mood change was quick, both happy to see each other smile even just a small amount. Yuchan never wanted to see the sad almost pitying expression Donghun had looked at him with barely a few moments ago.

However, the relative comfort was very short lived when there was suddenly yelling from the house behind Yuchan.

“Hey! Someone stop him!”

Turning around, Yuchan felt himself freeze once he spotted Sungmin storming out of the house, but Donghun was quick to pull the younger up from the step and position them so he was blocking Yuchan from view as best he could.

“Get the fuck out of here before I beat the living shit out of you.” Donghun threatened as Sungmin got closer, but he didn’t stop. He looked angry and a little bit unstable, presumably the effects of any alcohol drinking were finally hitting him properly.

Sungmin didn’t care as he attempted to get in Donghun’s face, “Well, I’ve decided that I’m not done.” He was met with a harsh shove to his chest by Donghun.

“You’re drunk and you tried assaulting my boyfriend, you really should not be trying to pick a fight with me.” Donghun warned and neither him nor Yuchan really had any time to react before Sungmin struck Donghun across the face with his fist.

Donghun stumbled sideways a little with the force and he watched Sungmin try to turn his attention on Yuchan who was standing like a deer caught in headlights. The punch and the way Sungmin was looking at his boyfriend was enough provocation for Donghun to lunge at Sungmin and knock him down to the ground, getting a few hits in himself before he spat, “Try that shit again, I dare you.”

Some people from the party had started to take notice of what was happening, some of them even rushing outside of the house and towards the three of them. Yuchan nervously looked at them before moving closer to Donghun, tugging on his arm gently so that he’d move away from Sungmin on the floor, “H-Hun, please stop, let’s just leave it.”

Yuchan got Donghun to concede quickly, the elder allowing his boyfriend to move them away from the scene, but Donghun got in one last threat, “Don’t you even _think_ about coming near him or me ever again, if I hear that you’ve been anywhere near Yuchan then I promise you I’ll do a lot worse.”

Sungmin spat some blood onto the ground as he was grabbed by a few people before being taken back into the house whilst the couple walked further away. Donghun was clearly still fuming, his jaw was clenched, and fists still bawled up when Yuchan pulled his phone out of his pocket to use the torch, bringing it up so he could see Donghun’s face. “You’re bleeding.” He frowned, noticing blood coming from Donghun’s nose.

“Worth it.” Was Donghun’s response and Yuchan sighed, reaching into his jacket to grab a tissue from its packet before dabbing it at his boyfriend’s nose, doing his best to be gentle.

Shaking his head, Yuchan said, “You’re an idiot, why would you do that?” He wasn’t actually mad at Donghun but was frustrated with the fact the elder had been hurt and didn’t seem bothered by it.

Donghun was confused, “What? He tried to hurt you and then he came at me, I wasn’t exactly gonna just take it, what would that teach him?”

Yuchan shook his head again and argued, “He doesn’t care, it would have bothered him more if you’d ignored him, he enjoys pissing people off.”

Bringing his hands up, Donghun pulled Yuchan’s away from his face and moved to cup the younger’s cheeks, his expression sad yet serious. “He tried to assault you, Channie, and if that girl hadn’t told me she’d seen you I-I-” He trailed off before bringing Yuchan a little closer, “He deserves worse than he got, he shouldn’t get to think he can get away with trying to do that to you or anyone else and I hope that teaches him.”

Truthfully, Yuchan was beyond grateful that Donghun had stepped in when he did, he’s not sure he’s ever felt more relieved to see his boyfriend then when he pulled Sungmin off him. Yuchan shuddered to think about what may have happened if Donghun hadn’t been there, but he still didn’t like to see the elder hurt, especially if it was because of him.

Yuchan felt tears prick his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend but willed them to go away, “Thank you, I-I don’t know what I would have done without you.” He spoke softly before leaning in to kiss Donghun, “I love you.”

Smiling, Donghun brushed his thumb gently over Yuchan’s cheek before pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I love you too.”

“Hey, what happened?” A voice from nearby spoke, and the couple turned to see their friends making their way over, “Someone told us you just punched someone?” Byeonkwan looked to Donghun.

The frown was back on Donghun’s face instantly and he moved his arms so that he was holding Yuchan around the waist, pulling him close as he replied, “He deserved it.”

Yuchan could see how all three of their friends took in the protective action and processed the fact Donghun still sounded mad and sighed. He answered their inevitable questions before they even needed to ask, “Sungmin tried to assault me and then tried starting a fight with Donghun.”

“He what?!” Junhee startled, moving closer to the couple as he followed a similar pattern that Donghun had of checking over Yuchan’s body for any signs of injury before pulling him in for a hug.

Smiling a little at the gesture, Yuchan felt somewhat comforted by the fact his friends were here and he even let out a laugh when Sehyoon threatened, “I’ll go back in there and break his arm.”

Pulling back, Junhee looked at Yuchan with a slight smile, “You okay?”

Yuchan shrugged, “I just want to leave, maybe go get some food and then go home.” He replied, not directly answering the question. Nodding, Junhee let go of Yuchan who immediately moved back to Donghun’s side, the older wrapping his arm around his waist again. “You wanna come? I think I’d like to be around people.” Yuchan addressed his friends, who were quick to agree.

The five of them then made the short journey to the closest fast food place since they were the only thing still open, and Yuchan felt a little bit lighter hearing his friends converse quite joyfully. He appreciated the fact they seemed to understand he didn’t want the tone to be sad or angry right now.

Yuchan and Donghun stayed fairly quiet, the elder allowing Yuchan to pretty much glue himself to his boyfriend’s side as they sat down and even when they were eating, Yuchan kept one arm wrapped around one of Donghun’s. Watching as their friends opposite continued to chatter away, Yuchan started to tune them out and allowed his mind to drift to earlier tonight.

The events had been a lot to say the least, Yuchan really hadn’t expected Sungmin to try and assault him despite his advances in the past. He had assumed Sungmin was harmless in the sense that he just liked to annoy Yuchan in the hopes that it would get him somewhere, no matter how many times the younger told him otherwise. Even at other parties with Sungmin, he had never tried to do anything like that, not even close, so why did he?

If that girl hadn’t seen Sungmin taking Yuchan upstairs and told Donghun about it then tonight could have ended up very different to what it was now. Yuchan wasn’t sure he could put into words just how thankful he was that she had told his boyfriend as she could have simply ignored it or assumed that whatever was happening was consensual.

“You okay?” Donghun asked quietly whilst their friends opposite continued to talk, breaking Yuchan from his thoughts.

Sighing, Yuchan admitted, “I don’t know, I feel kinda off like I don’t know how to process what happened tonight.”

Donghun took a second before replying, “I get that, I’m not sure how to either and obviously it’s different but you don’t have to be okay, you know?”

The younger nodded, “I know, but I don’t want to feel like _this,_ like almost heavy and not really sure how to react.” He sighed once again and Donghun pressed a long kiss to his temple before resting his head against his.

“I’ll be okay, maybe not right now but we’ll get there, and you can take all the time you need because I’ll be here.” Donghun reassured and Yuchan moved his head away so he could look at his boyfriend, his eyes starting to tear up a little which was unexpected and seemed to surprise Donghun, “Hey, what is it? Did I say something wrong?”

Shaking his head, Yuchan smiled at him, “No, no, I feel like you always say the right thing and I’m just so grateful to have you.”

Donghun couldn’t stop the smile that made its way across his face and he pressed his lips to Yuchan’s forehead before being pulled away by Byeongkwan speaking, “Uhm, guys?” The couple looked at him, only to see the three of their friends smiling, “We’re still here, you know?” He teased.

_And yeah, maybe things would be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> hii, thanks for reading if you got this far ! i haven't written a one shot for a while nor have i written a.c.e before so i'm hoping it turned out at least okay. i just did it for a bit of fun as i'm trying to get more comfortable writing stuff again so i hope it was good enough for some of you to enjoy it xx


End file.
